


Need You Not

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Based on the request: “I never said that” - Yu to Yosuke





	Need You Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



> Thank you, [treya-barton](https://treya-barton.tumblr.com), for the request!
> 
> 89\. "I noticed."

“Yosuke, is Sensei coming for the New Year’s?”

“I dunno.”

“How can you NOT know?”

“Just like how YOU don’t know.” Yosuke rolled his eyes at Teddie as he reached out for his cell phone. “We’re all in the same group chat, anyway.”

Teddie glared at Yosuke in disbelief. “You don’t talk to Sensei in private?”

“Not really. We talk plenty in the group chat.”

It was true that the members of the Investigation Team kept in touch and often made use of the aforementioned group chat. What Yosuke didn’t tell the bear was that Yu had stopped stopped sending him private messages a while back, and Yosuke had been too angry to speak to Yu about anything since.

“He should say something if he decides to come, so… it’s not really something for me to worry about.”

Talking – and thinking – about Yu left a sour taste in Yosuke’s mouth. For once, he wished he had work to keep himself distracted, but he somehow got the day off this time. He settled on the second best coping mechanism, and grabbed his headphones on the way out.

The cold snap felt even more brutal on the face as Yosuke found himself at the riverbank. _At least, no one’s gonna bug me out here_. He was happy to be alone, listening to his favourite songs.

You’re so self satisfied  
I don’t need you  
I’ve got to break free

“You know me too well, playlist. Unlike someone…”

But life still goes on  
I can’t get used to  
Living without, living without,  
Living without you by my side

**Incoming Call: Yu Narukami**

“Hanamura speaking.”

“Yosuke, where are you?”

“Inaba, obviously,” Yosuke snapped.

“I know, but… be more specific, please?”

“What difference does it make?”

“A lot.”

“…I don’t get it.”

“You will. Soon. Just tell me where you are.”

“Samegawa riverbank. Happy now?”

“Not yet.”

“Whatever.”

Terminating the call, Yosuke closed his eyes and shifted his focus back on Freddie Mercury’s voice. Before the next song was over, however, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and had to force his eyes open.

“You,” Yosuke gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course.”

No matter how many times Yosuke looked and stared, it was Yu Narukami standing before him, breathing a little harder than usual.

“What for?”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you.”

“The hell you do, Narukami.”

Yu took a step back, confused. “Say that again?”

“What do you even have to say to someone you don’t even wanna talk to?”

“…I never said that.”

Yosuke swallowed the tears he’d held back for weeks. “I noticed… when you decided to say nothing to me.”

“Yosuke. Partner.” It was all the warning Yu gave before pulling Yosuke into his arms. “I’m all yours.”

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Yu let go of Yosuke, but kept him within an arm’s length. “I’m moving back to Inaba.”

“…You are?”

“Yeah. I was going to surprise you, but…”

“You suck at surprises.”

Yu blushed and nodded.

“And what do you mean, ‘I’m all yours’?”

“Uh…”

Yosuke slapped Yu on the back. “Think you can tell me somewhere warm? The wind here is freezing my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I've watched _Bohemean Rhapsody_ and been listening to Queen songs every day since.)
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
